


Get Down To The Bone

by Garcianene



Category: A蓝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcianene/pseuds/Garcianene
Summary: 这是代发！作者是马甲老师～
Kudos: 7





	Get Down To The Bone

1/  
临近深夜，屋里喧闹的气氛稍微平静，alex百无聊赖的刷着手机，眼皮渐渐发沉，他环顾四周，打算找个理由开溜。

西瓜方面本次带队的负责人早就趴在桌子上睡得昏天暗地，而始作俑者坐在距离最远的那一桌，他孤身一人，本该坐在同桌的队员早就纷纷跑了，反正有事队长上，尤其是这种涉及交际类的，已经成为队内的共识。

鬼使神差般，alex离开自己的坐席，走到仰着头，闭目养神的男人身边。

他和一年前没什么变化，只是更好看了些。

alex在他身边找了个座位坐下，他的腿太长，难免碰到对方，蓝胖子这才迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，看向身侧。

因为酒精的作用，他的眼睛里泛着一层水光，颇有些委委屈屈的样子。alex心里揪了下，没过脑子，话就说出口：“喝多了？难受吗？”

过了一会，就在alex以为自讨没趣，得不到回答的时候，蓝胖子含糊的说：“还可以。”

他想起来，蓝胖子轻易不会让旁人感觉尴尬，这个原则对前男友显然也适用。

alex也喝了一点酒，他难得参加线下活动，上一次被队友护的牢实，不能说滴酒未沾，也只是喝了半杯啤酒都不到的量。这次虽然有平台负责人带队，终究意思不一样，负责人可不会想着帮他挡酒，盛情难却，他喝了几瓶啤酒，感觉晕乎乎的。

其实也有人没敬他酒。gr的人过来两次，一次是蓝胖子串桌，一次是他带着队里的人们挨桌喝。蓝胖子是端着白酒过来的，西瓜这边的带队当然是站起来陪着，还示意alex也举起杯。

蓝胖子看了他一眼，对负责人说道：“你们这队还都是小孩呢，大哥，来，我们两个喝吧。”

alex杯子里是果汁，在两个人豪气的见半时，跟着也抿了一口。

蓝胖子的行为好像打开了某个开关一样，各个战队里的喝酒小能手纷纷出动，大有不把其中一个喝趴下不罢休的气势。别人过来时就没那么好说话了，桌上的啤酒被打开，对方喝的是白酒，除了负责人，他们也需要喝点啤酒应付。

气氛逐渐炒热，酒过三巡的男人们说话声音都大起来，屋子里开始缭绕起烟雾，新端上来的菜没几个人动筷。蓝胖子开始带着队员们最后一轮敬酒，他依旧是白酒，会喝一些的伍六七陪着，其他人杯子里的多半是啤酒或者饮料，远远的缩在队长和全能补位身后。

走到西瓜这一桌时，蓝胖子没说什么，倒是伍六七一眼看见，调侃道：“哟，爱丽喝酒了！”

蓝胖子的眉头几不可查的皱了一下，他的视线扫过alex的手，里面的液体的确是淡茶色的。

2/  
西瓜战队的教练僵硬的站在原地，曾经有人过生日，想让他陪着喝几杯，那时他还颇倔强，只肯给半杯的面子，那个人依旧很高兴，自己就把自己灌多了，甚至连房卡都不知丢到哪去，最后只能和他与姐姐挤同一个房间，还好姐姐定的是家庭房，姐姐睡在里面的小卧室，他和那人睡在外面。

喝完酒的人不洗澡的话总有股臭味，再好看再干净的人也不例外。可那家伙醉到站不稳，他只能打湿毛巾简单擦擦。

小卧室的房门紧闭，姐姐还落了锁。外面只留了一盏门厅过道灯，一片昏黄里谁的肌肤仿佛莹莹发光，湿热的毛巾擦过去，大约是觉得冷，瑟缩的蜷起身体，露出销瘦的后背，肩胛骨仿佛绽开的叶片。

alex的心脏剧烈鼓动，他伸出手，掌心贴在撑开的皮肤上，触感细腻柔润，顺着凹陷的线条往下移动，蓝胖子也很瘦，裤腰是松的，他能把半个手掌插进去，隐约摸到一点起伏，臀肉软软的。再多的他不敢做了，毕竟和姐姐只有一墙之隔。

第二天他起晚了，没赶上飞机，蓝胖子还好生嘲笑他来着，随后队长就患上感冒，导致扁桃体发炎，不得不去打了几天吊水。

那时他们都没想到，直到分手，他们都没能再聚一次。

alex收回散逸的思绪，蓝胖子又闭上眼睛，打算靠装睡躲开尴尬的气氛。

理智知道他应该站起来，头也不回的走开，毕竟他们的分开并不是和平的，酒精影响了他的判断力，alex又问道：“他们呢？”

“都回去了吧。”蓝胖子说，“不喝酒的不是早就走了。呆着也没意思。”

“就你一个人，”alex想了一会，也没合适的词汇，“处理这些……这些事。”

他听到蓝胖子轻笑，饱含嘲讽。

“对，就和你突然退队时一样。”

“我一个人处理这些事。”

那些不愉快的回忆纷至沓来。他们的关系就像和队伍绑在一起一样，随着他入队开始的交往，也在他退队后画上终点。

蓝胖子一直没有对他说过他在直播时忽然宣布退队后自己的困境，在分手后的第七个月，alex听出了一丝怨恨。

3/  
alex对蓝胖子坦言过自己退队的原因。除了想让出一个名额之外，他对队伍越来越少的贡献，以及因为自身原因无法兼顾队内训练也是一大因素。

和战旗的合同到期，越来越暮气沉沉的老平台无法提供给他合适的待遇。蓝胖子也劝他换个平台，极力帮他和虎牙方面联系。alex不打算去虎牙，他暂时没有做专职主播的想法，而同等条件下，别的平台给他的待遇更优渥。

即便是到期不再续签，事情也很多，alex不愿意让别人帮忙，他天生不喜欢欠上人情，宁可自己闷头解决。这样一来，加上和新平台争取更多的自由和薪金，就占用了他绝大部分的课余时间。队内的训练缺席了几个月，他在队伍里本就话不多，由此越发的沉默了。蓝胖子安排训练的时候还是会过问他，皮皮限也体谅他时间紧张，总表示以他方便为主，一来二去alex觉得有些愧疚，他本来就不上场，这样显得好像主力屠夫屈居他之下。而且pc端和手机端本来就不一样，他去训练似乎收益比不上让皮皮限多训练几场。

所以他干脆的退队了。原本他的想法是就算退队也还是gr的一员，有需要他的时候义不容辞，只是后来同蓝胖子分手之后，对方没有邀请过他来训练，新平台见他没有战队，提出让他作为战队教练，那时他刚分手，脑子一热就答应下来，事后觉出后悔来，也没了退路。

原本的因果关系是他合同快到期，先退队，后来换平台，再成为xgg的教练，连在一起看事情就变了味。

没分开之前，他们大吵一架，蓝胖子赌气不理他，那天晚上和伍六七与猫子约好玩饥荒，没想到蓝胖子也在。alex不知怎么在直播里和蓝胖子若无其事的说话，索性没理他。蓝胖子玩了一会觉得没意思的很，挂着yy去打csgo，下线时同他打招呼，他也不知道自己怎么想的，硬是没回应。

第二天收到微信。写的好像很风淡云轻。

喝醉酒后，在天台上用有些蛮横的语气同他说，要他和自己在一起的男人，通过文字的方式和他讲，没意思，分手吧。

他的回应都是好。

过了一段尴尬期之后，这段别人都不知道的感情就好像不曾出现过一样，他们还是像朋友一样相处，alex甚至还回来帮忙训练过几次，一起玩别的游戏也有说有笑的。

他心底觉得对方是有些无理取闹的，明明他的决定是正确的，蓝胖子偏不认可。分了也觉得轻松，两个人都倔强，闹下去只会两败俱伤。

直到今天被讽刺了，他才恍然顿悟，原来心里不是不难过。

而蓝胖子也不是轻松的放开手。

4/  
“没人和你说过吧。”蓝胖子继续说，“你忽然就要退队，别人都来问我。我又知道什么呢？喊你不要退，我们不需要替补，你又不肯听。我又要安抚水友，又要顾及你，隔几天还要比赛了。”

蓝胖子疲惫的叹口气，“打不好要挨骂。太难了。”

alex顿了一下，“时机是选的不对。”

“那不是关键。”蓝胖子补充，他本不想说这些，那时点开任何社交软件都是99+的未读信息，中心思想只有两点，alex为什么退队和把alex尽早劝回来。老实讲他对第二点曾经信心十足，那是他的男朋友，还能跑到哪里去呢？alex的举动却像是直接踩在他脸上，任他怎么规劝都不肯回来。

少年打定主意之后，谁也没办法改变。蓝胖子一度怀疑自己是否真的有和alex交往。话越说越激进，吵到最后让他疲惫不堪。他说分手，alex也顺势接受了，轻快的就好像盼了很久一样。

后来分得奖牌，alex都不肯要。蓝胖子看着多余的那份也堵心，好像自己的心意也是多余的一样。那个奖牌给了伍六七拿去卖，分的钱伍六七说当团建费用，蓝胖子没有收。

分手之后的一段时间，蓝胖子都憋着一股气，他决定把直播事业做大做强，做出个样子给alex看看，自己和gr没了他也会很好。alex去pc表演赛，他也要去，投票时两个人名次挨着，爱宠比赛也要和他挣一挣，看看是猫党强势还是狗党昌盛。

pc表演赛那天alex没来，说是要考试。

蓝胖子忽然觉得挺可笑的，好像只有自己在较劲，和空气斗智斗勇。那天他发挥不怎么样，手气不好，摇个3点都能被老冰雪绝杀。玩会屠夫被溜哭了，弱小无助可怜。

跌落谷底反而更能正视自己的困境，释然之后才能坦白而客观的说出曾经的不甘。

蓝胖子睁开眼，alex和一年前没什么变化，依旧是狗里狗气的，他平静的告诉前男友自己当时的境地，只是说着说着，酒意翻涌，越说越没意思，他站起来，扶着墙说要回去。

alex比他清醒的多，要扶着他，蓝胖子觉得天旋地转，和西瓜负责人拼酒时喝的太急，醉的厉害，他心里觉得既然两个人开诚布公了，也没必要较这个劲，就同意alex的提议。

他走几步就往地上堆委一些，一开始两人并肩走，走出饭店他是被alex架着肩膀上的出租车。等到回到酒店大堂，蓝胖子几乎缩进alex怀里。哪怕是交往时仅有的那一次见面，因为时时刻刻身边都有一群人，他们都没能如此亲近过，蓝胖子想笑，一遇到alex他就像一出闹剧，总是不能按照常理发展。

两个人纠缠着走出电梯，蓝胖子快站不住了，只能搂着alex的脖子，alex在他身上到处翻房卡，摸到他裤子后面的口袋时，听到蓝胖子低低说了一句脏话。

alex的手不知道该不该继续了。电梯里时，问他房卡放在哪，蓝胖子说什么也想不起来，掏自己的口袋时，不但没找到房卡，还带出电子烟等一串东西，噼里啪啦的掉了一地。

“继续啊？”蓝胖子哑着嗓子在alex耳边说。

alex尴尬的清了清嗓子，“要不去我那吧？”

对话好像更往少儿不宜的方向倾斜，他连忙补充道：“反正也不是第一次——你也不是第一次住我那。”

“你不是和xgg一起来的？你自己一间？”蓝胖子侧着头问他。

这动作有些过分可爱，alex清清嗓子，“我姐本来想来，结果临时有事，我也不想和别人一间，就自己住了。反正……反正是双床房。”

“我又没问你别的。”蓝胖子不满的哼哼，“走吧走吧。”

5/  
提议是好的，是迫于现实状况的最好解决方式。

心态也是平和的，终于能做回朋友。

然而关上门之后，他们在黑暗里急切的寻找着彼此的嘴唇，交换了久违生疏的亲吻。

也许是在走廊里半搂半抱的走了太久，蹭起了生理反应，也许是单人房双人床本来就是自欺欺人，又或许喝醉酒必然要发生什么才合乎常理。

alex粗暴的拽着蓝胖子的t恤，领口卡到脸颊，蓝胖子还没来得及抱怨疼，就被一口咬在锁骨上。

那是真的咬，疼的蓝胖子踹alex，结结实实的蹬在小腿，alex没站稳，两人一起撞在墙上。

alex尝到一股血腥味，他吮吸着破损的皮肤，感觉蓝胖子打了几个冷颤。

“狗爱丽。”蓝胖子说，黑暗里看不清晰，他感觉alex摸索着解开了自己的裤子，牛仔裤滑落，他顺着男孩拉扯他的方向迈了出去。

被按在床上时他脑子里还是嗡嗡的，只觉得床在转，天花板也在转，一会同一个方向，一会又反方向。睁开眼就想吐，闭上眼倒是感觉好些，alex离开了一会，他眯着眼看，只穿着内裤的少年从门口的展示柜翻出酒店提供的用品，有套子和润滑剂。

还挺齐全。蓝胖子很欣慰。

alex给自己戴安全套的动作十分别扭，蓝胖子觉得他搞错了顺序，还没扩张呢，他倒是梆硬，一会肯定要受罪。他迷迷糊糊的只想别那么疼，自己抓起润滑剂，往手心里挤了一大团，慢慢的往里送。

alex不敢看蓝胖子的举动，他视力很好，隐约看到手指在后穴转动，咕啾咕啾的水声一个劲往耳朵里钻。他上一次研究这些事还是一年前，结果只是理论学习没能结合实际，看一眼都脸红心跳。他俯下身去吻蓝胖子，又嫌一股酒味，只肯在嘴唇上摩挲，就去吸他的胸口。

胸前被含住，蓝胖子气都泄了一半，手指无力的撑开，alex是真的不会，越是不会才越使劲，符合一句大力出奇迹。蓝胖子也是第一次和男人做，这才发现男人被吮乳珠也是有感觉的。

“你……你先等会……”他想去扒拉alex，两只手都是润滑剂，抓不住alex的肩膀。

alex会错意，以为要自己照顾另一边，他这次倒是无师自通，知道不是一味的吸，也会舔一舔。

蓝胖子被他逼的低低喘一声，这次不疼了，被舌头拨弄，让人腰软的麻痒让半边身体都使不上力气。听到他艰难的吞咽着口水，让少年更兴奋，两只手探下去揉着臀瓣，下半身开始耸动，蹭着蓝胖子的腿。

“好了没？”换气的间隙，alex问蓝胖子。

蓝胖子也不知道，他估摸着应该差不多了，大腿被顶的生疼，实在是遭不住，“行了吧？”

下一秒他就被握着腰提起来，性器毫无章法的往里钻，连入口都找不准，擦着臀缝滑出去，或者是戳到小腹上。

“卧槽，这么难。”alex抱怨，他没有第三只手来扶住了，只能一次次盲目的顶动。

蓝胖子只能默默地调整方向，下一次alex就顺利找对方向，直直撞进来。

6/  
蓝胖子疼的闷哼一声，整个人都弓起来，alex干脆放开手，让他躺到床上，刚刚进来一小部分的性器滑出去，可怜的抖了抖。

“差点折了。”alex后怕。

蓝胖子指挥他，“哪有你这样子的，要慢慢来！”

“你自己没弄好吧？”alex试着探进手指，发现的确没扩张好，感觉到异物入侵，蓝胖子本能的抗拒着。

折腾很久了，醉意弥漫，蓝胖子打个哈切，身体也放松下来，“你还行不行？”

alex没说话，分开他的腿，找了个舒服的姿势，慢慢往里顶。

痛觉变得麻木，蓝胖子眯着眼任由对方寸寸挺入，被撑开的感觉有点新鲜又恐惧，他下意识的去握住alex的手臂，不自觉的颤抖着。

“你……你别抖啊，别怕。”alex艰难的动作，还要分神安慰蓝胖子，额头满是汗水，顺着脸颊往下滑。

蓝胖子觉得冰凉的液体溅在胸口，“……你哭了？”

“哭是不可能。”alex说，“你哭我都不会哭。”

蓝胖子摸摸自己的脸，没说话。

他的脸颊一片湿意。

过了一小会，身体就适应了alex的尺寸，男孩每一次进入都不留余地，蓝胖子慢慢觉得酥酥麻麻的，像是细细密密的丝缠绕着脊柱，往脑袋里爬，扯着理智搅成一锅粥。

身体里某个地方被蹭到，让他不由得蜷起腿，想要拥抱什么，两人贴在一起之后，那个地方更容易被碾到，他低低喘息起来，呼吸扑在alex脖子里。

alex觉得紧紧被包裹住，甬道里温热软烂，让他想埋得更深一些。蓝胖子的腿根被他撞得疼痒，还有点想吐，可是大脑似乎只能接收下半身绵绵不绝的欢愉，他开始不自觉的微微弹动，像是溺水的人抓住浮木一般攀着alex。

7/  
alex醒的比较早， 卫生间的排风扇透过半掩的门缝蜂鸣，让他有种体力透支的错觉。身上的汗蒸发后再裹上被子，有种让人难以忍受的黏腻感，alex犹豫后决定不叫醒蓝胖子，先去冲个澡。

他没想到蓝胖子会偷偷溜走，隐约听到门响时，alex匆匆擦干身上的水，探出头发现床上空着，有人选择不告而别。

他吸吸鼻子，空气里可没有小说那种事后香，反倒是浓郁的烂酒味，熏得他打喷嚏，完全不明白自己夜里是怎么会抱着酒罐子亲来亲去的。手心似乎还残留着细腻柔滑的触感，薄薄的肌肉包裹着骨骼，男人的身体摸起来并不柔软，幸好蓝胖子皮肤够好，在夜里抚摸时多了几分旖旎。

喝酒误事。

alex这么下定论。

中午的时候，他用手机排人类排位，巧是真的巧，就打三局低保，他的四阶人类遇到对面的三阶屠夫。红枣馒头追着狼人佣兵一通捶，alex手搓撑死了四阶水平，蜘蛛切一刀斩保平。出来一看，这个死心眼的监管者不就是虎牙蓝胖子0吗。alex心想这名字起的好，可不就是个0嘛。

路人队友是三个开黑的，赛后纷纷认亲，空军说幸好平了，不然没脸说自己是爱丽粉。机械师看问题的角度比较独特，问蓝胖子为什么小特没有爱丽的奈布眉清目秀。先知总结，蓝胖你是不是想锤爱丽很久了。

alex默默地输入已退出聊天几个字。中午排的快，他刚打完字没一会就排进去。一直开启新排位的蓝胖子看着屏幕里的两行已退出聊天和三行省略号，心里舒服了点。

丢不丢人？啊？丢不丢人？狗爱丽。

这一天的流程是拍定妆照和简单的看一下场地，官方一贯的传统是优先给国际友人拍摄，国内的队伍按照进入线下赛的顺序排序，报送队伍GR排在第一个，通知的时间是下午四点，拖拖拉拉的一直到快五点才轮到他们。

马克对着手机捋头发，一边问皮皮限他看起来怎么样。

皮皮限笑着说：“帅。”

一茶大声喊：“帅呀大帅！”

他女朋友被逗笑，抬起头来，正好看到下一组人都到了。

“这也太不靠谱了，”马克探出头去瞅了瞅，“咱们这还没照呢，爱丽他们都来了。”

蓝胖子眼皮一跳，飞快的站到最前面，“我先照——我肚子疼！”

“肚子疼就是去厕所，”猫子看他一眼，平静的说，“看你一直都坐立不安，当心憋出痔疮来。”

“猫子你好懂。”蓝胖子一脸诚恳。

猫子也是一脸我没有意有所指：“唉，家里穷，自己就要做爱惜自己，不然看病都没钱。”

说着话的时间，XGG已经走进休息室，除了alex之外，GR和他们不是很熟，两队人占据屋子的两端，本该负起社交责任的队长喊着“hello”钻进摄影棚。

猫子冷笑一声，伍六七注意到他的表情，本来要往alex那边走的脚步停住，“怎么了猫弟？”

“没事，”猫子活动着手腕，自从得了腱鞘炎，他就习惯性的做这个动作，“胖子看来挺急的。”

“人有三急，”马克说，“他还不如先去拉，最后再照相，一会屋里那味还能闻吗？”

XGG的队员憋着笑低头玩手机，alex慢吞吞的走到伍六七身边，从他的位置能看到摄影棚里面，越过人群，他和站在白色幕布前的蓝胖子四目相对。

8/  
蓝胖子脱口而出：“我滴妈妈耶。”

他从alex压低的帽檐下看到一丝杀气。

工作人员不明所以，时间紧急，只顾得上干活，结果就是蓝胖子留下史上最丑定妆照，皮笑肉不笑的看着镜头，站姿还别别扭扭的。

从侧面的小房间拍好VCR，蓝胖子直奔卫生间。说内急也不全是骗人，他今天一直肚子不太舒服，昨晚没来得及清洗，肠道里留下大量的润滑剂，早晨补救无济于事，时不时就想去厕所，好在不是很疼，认真比起来的话，锁骨上的牙印还更疼些。

alex不愧是狗哥，两个犬齿刺破皮肤，留下两个难以收口的伤痕。

蓝胖子提上裤子，从领口里撕开创可贴看了看，纱布上还有血迹，他气呼呼的想下次一定要在alex脸上留个印子，又忽然怔住，他们哪来的下一次呢？

“哎哟嘞……”他有气无力的拖长声音，晃着肩膀从卫生间隔间里走出来，卫生间的门柱有些奇怪，黑乎乎的。他定睛一看，哪里是什么门柱，明明是一身黑衣带着黑帽子仿佛在cos什么恐怖电影的alex。

“你他妈……”蓝胖子差一点骂出口，他忽然不合时宜的觉得谁先搭理对方就是输了，于是他闭上嘴，若无其事的洗手，余光不时瞥一下新一代门柱。

就在他犹犹豫豫的准备绕过alex出去时，听到对方冷笑一声。

随后他被拉回去。alex用了很大的力气，自己都站不稳，他做这种霸道总裁举动时大概没预想过彼此的体重差，结结实实被蓝胖子踩了一脚，疼的就地蹲下。

“你干什么啊？”蓝胖子无奈了。

alex站起来，把早就想说话丢出来，“蓝胖子，你可真怂。”

蓝胖子被他气得脸红，给他打个光的话他就能像杨白劳控诉周扒皮一样讲出alex对他的诸多伤害，那么事情就会进入旧循环，他们互不相让，在争吵中互相丢出更伤人的话。他忽然想到一句话，忘记是在哪里看到的，假如愿意倾诉，那就还是抱有希望。

而他不该再耽于这段关系。蓝胖子深吸一口气，说道：“我不想和你讲这些。昨天我喝多了，你也是，这个事就这样过去吧，爱腻，还能做朋友就做，不能也没关系，没必要搞这些有的没的。”

alex的脸色冷下来，他觉得从脚下蔓延起寒意，冻住他的喉咙，他听到自己艰难的挤出声音，说着言不由衷的话，“你想多了，我只是想问问你身体情况，算我多事。”

蓝胖子礼貌的微笑，“挺好的，肯定能打败你们XGG。”

9/  
决赛后的庆功宴，蓝胖子不小心又喝多了。

跟外国友人语言不通，身边又跟着个碍眼的，他只能闷头喊着cheers，一边把各种洋酒倒进喉咙。

“你能不能别跟着我？”蓝胖子咬牙问。

alex就和深渊二时一样，明明是偌大的个头，却缩在他身后，遇到搭话的也不出声，直到受不了尴尬气氛的蓝胖子替他寒暄。

“我又不会英语。”alex压了压帽子，理所当然的表示。

“我难道英语就很好吗？”蓝胖子气急，“因为你我多喝了多少酒？”

“反正你擅长。”alex打定主意，再被蓝胖子气死之前，先把对方气炸。

蓝胖子撇过头不再搭理他，转而和别的主播亲亲热热的勾肩搭背，游戏过来敬酒，水友起哄要爱的抱抱，alex哼了好几声，妹子们纷纷笑着说他是gay不落的爱丽，蓝胖子笑眯眯的走过去，顶着alex的视线，把矮个子屠皇架着腋下举起来又放下。

“不来了不来了，胳膊都酸了。”蓝胖子拍着游戏的肩膀。

“吓死老子了，我以为你要给我公主抱。”游戏笑眯了一双眼。

alex随手抓起不知道是谁的半瓶啤酒就想喝，蓝胖子冲着他喊了一声，“放下！”

他动作顿住，正想着要不要听蓝胖的话，沐木的声音在他后面响起来，“我就喝一口～”

“一滴都不行，”蓝胖走过来拿走杯子，“你家房管可是跟我交代了，让我看好你。”

沐木的眼睛骨碌碌转几圈，不怀好意的说：“你可真爱给人当妈。怎么，这次爱丽不归你管，你有时间来管我了？”

蓝胖子敲他的头，“说什么屁话。”

“我可没瞎说，你看，你看，爱丽要干嘛？”沐木指给蓝胖子看。

蓝胖子其实早就看到了，他本来是下意识管住alex，说出口那瞬间反应过来自己没什么立场，幸好恰巧抓到沐木。

alex老老实实把啤酒瓶子放回去，摸摸鼻子，“看我干嘛？”

10/

“爱丽你没喝酒对吧？”沐木打量着他。

“没喝啊。”

“那就行，一会这群人都得喝吐了，你跟我送他们回去吧。”沐木指着早就溜走的某位，“他给你，怎么样？”

alex怀疑的看着这对著名的人皇姐妹花之一。

“看我干嘛？”沐木说，“那天晚上可不是没人看见你两。我说爱丽，你行不行啊？这都没和好，我建议你去医院看看。”

alex的脸一瞬间绿了，沐木可不害怕他，继续说：“这可是你最后的机会了，没了……就没了，你知道吧？”

alex缓和脸色，“我懂。”

“不要讳疾忌医，有问题及时去治疗。”

alex觉得小沐木还是有瑕疵。

某位人生导师曾经说过，一炮打不好，那就再打一炮。

蓝胖子醒过来时发现alex凑在自己胸前的时候，觉得自己大概是遇到真爱了。

要知道他现在身上的味道狗都嫌。

“你等会，”他推alex的头，“太痒了好吧。”

“怎么才能不痒？”alex诚恳请教。

蓝胖翻个白眼：“不是，能不能不要一见面要么吵架，要么做爱，这样很怪啊。”

“我也不想吵架啊。”alex说。

蓝胖子拉过被子裹住自己，模仿被茧刑的佣兵。

时间一点点溜走，就在他觉得尿急，决定就这么放弃等待，解决一下生理问题然后彻底的move on时，alex的手放在被子上，犹犹豫豫的说道：“我……我可以先道歉。”

“对不起。”

蓝胖子吸吸鼻子，他的声音瓮瓮的，“没什么啦。”

alex看着蜷成一团的男人，他真的没想过会分开。即便曾经不断的争吵让他疲惫不堪，他也没想过斩断这一切。

蓝胖子说分手时，他就像是被烧断弦一般，抱着你觉得可以那我也可以的心态，赌气的说了好。

他总说蓝胖子胆小，其实他也是如此软弱，总是跟在蓝胖子身后走。

alex心里的委屈与愤懑慢慢溶解。哪怕会割伤彼此，他们还是想要拥抱在一起。

11/  
“胖子，和好吧。”


End file.
